a new sister
by Black-Alchemist101
Summary: Roy has a new sergeant under his command unfortunately this sergeant has a dark and dirty secret that has to be told


Chapter One – The New State Alchemist

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his office, flipping through recent files he never had a heart to get to. Stacks of unsigned documents littered his desk, making himself look shambolic and unorganized. But of course he always was. A few stacks of books were piled around his desk, alchemical or not. It wasn't a very good day for the Colonel; he had just been informed by General Hakuro over the military phone line about the upcoming State Alchemist Exam. An event the man really didn't care for at the moment, but accepted his superior's orders.

General Hakuro sent the participant list over to Mustang's office, hoping he'd pick a certain contestant to sponsor. It was a pretty long list, it contained alchemists from all over the country. One was Ishvalan, but the flame alchemists knew he wouldn't stand a chance since Amestris still didn't count Ishvalans as humans. Another was a Cretan, another a local Amestrian, Xing, Aerugo, and Drachma. The names were unknown and long, something the Colonel hated about looking for a prestige alchemist.

Roy skimmed the small mass of pinned papers, searching for names and descriptions about that young, middle-aged, or old alchemist. On the left of each name was a small, black-and-white picture of the experimenter, making it just the slightest easier. As the man ran his finger down the final page of the disordered stack, his idly eyes focused on one particular name. One he hasn't seen in a while, or in a week… Elric.

The young and proud womanizer smirked and folded back the papers, making it as neat and tidy as possible. The Flame Alchemist wondered why someone by the name of Elric would be attending the upcoming event. The Elric brother's mother died, they never spoke of any relatives, so the Rockbells took care of the two. The boys' father had left them when the two were only young toddlers, leaving an undetectable tracing of his return. So, who was this _Elric_? Could it be someone acting like on the two brothers, hoping to obtain wealth from the military? Insane, the name was not that of Edward or Alphonse. It was different, feminine.

Mustang ran a gloved hand through his black hair, his eyes dark as they were lost in thought. He hadn't even noticed that a fellow soldier walk in his office and hand a small slip of paper to his loyal First Lieutenant, who saluted in sync with the soldier. After the unnoticed soldier wandered out of the office, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye steadily walked up to Roy.

"Sire." The woman saluted with precision, her facial expression masked and blank. Roy's thoughts rang out, reality smacking his face. He glanced up at Hawkeye.

"Yes, what is it?" he hadn't noticed his voice was warn-out and horse.

"Sargent Murrow reported that someone is willing to meet with you." Riza's voice was flat, the perfect soldier.

Roy raised an eyebrow, then looked at his work in front of him. "Tell him to beat it, I'm busy."

"The message is urgent, sir. An Elisha Elric."

Elisha Elric. The name second to last on the evented list, someone he was interested in meeting shows up like a lost pup. The man flashed a signature smirk on his lips.

"Then tell the kid to come in."

Riza nodded, heading for the office doors. She was interested in the child as well, having the same surname as the Elric brothers. Never had they once mentioned another relative, nor a sibling. This would be an interesting occasion, Hawkeye just hoped no one but the Colonel took her under order. Roy Mustang was a good man, he would protect the new soldier. He did for the brothers.

When Roy looked up he saw a rather frazzled young woman; almost a spitting image of Patricia Elric. He could clearly see that she was having a tough time trying to carry all the uniforms, papers, books and from what Roy could see a small note book being clutched in a metal hand. Roy had just jumped up when the young lady dropped all her stuff in the chair that was sitting in front of Roy's desk, and once again he was happy he put it there, when Roy looked up the solider was at attention and saluting, so he saluted back and told her to sit down in the other chair and in the process of closing the door he told Riza to phone the Elric brothers and tell them to come to his office immediately. When he sat down he met the young woman's eyes; Roy could see the depth of the pain this girl had felt and was instantly amazed that she even survived on the streets; just as he was about to sit down the young lady stood and introduced her self

"Sir? Um my name is Elisha Elric um I'm the new state err I mean I want to be a new state alchemist; also I'm the sergeant that was just transferred to you"

"What do you mean you were transferred to my command?! I was not informed of this change." exclaimed Roy.

"Sir it is probably in that folder lying under all that paper work you never got around to doing." said Elisha while standing up to investigate the great clatter she heard outside the office door.

But just as her hand reached the door knob the door fly's open and when everything settled Roy saw that Elisha had a gun pointed right at Edward's chest; but during the fight Elisha's gloves came off and everyone saw that she had a metal arm, as she picked up her gloves Roy realized that she was blushing profusely and he walked over to Ed, Roy meant to grab him by his shirt but actually grabbed Ed's glove and ripped it off. When Elisha saw that Edward had a metal arm to she stopped blushing and returned to her normal skin color of tan. When Elisha turned around Roy saw that she had tears in her eyes and when Roy got up to console her he lightly touched her back and all of a sudden Elisha sank to her knees crying uncontrollably in pain. When Roy asked her what's wrong she just shook her head unintelligibly.

"Elisha what's wrong? Please tell me I 'm worried about you" Said Roy as he cradled the hurt young woman in to his shoulder. Finally when she was ready Roy helped her stand up and while Ed and Al were telling Riza to bring his car around, Roy gently laid his lips on her forehead in a tender kiss of love and affection.

"Oops; guess I cried all over you uniform sir." mumbled Elisha

"It's ok and please call me Roy it's easier to answer to than sir" answered Roy."Elisha what's wrong with your back? Tell me that's a direct order sergeant "

"That's the thing I can't tell you I have to show you"mumbled Elisha.

Chapter 2-cursed or gifted?

When Roy got home he asked to Elisha

"So do you have a place to stay?"

"Err…nooo why do you ask" said Elisha while Riza heard the whole conversation she decided to intervene

"Mustang likes to take care of his soldiers, that means that if you don't have a place to stay he will offer up one of his many rooms in his house for you to stay in instead of making you rent a place from the military hotel."

"thank you lieutenant Hawkeye" said Roy

"sorry sir "said Riza

"that's ok hawkeye"


End file.
